Don't You Fake It
by Lost-Stare-Loveless
Summary: Helena is the most dominate Diva in the WWE. She has a secret though. Her boyfriend Edge beats her. Someone catches on though. Will Jeff Hardy be able to save? EdgeOC.....Jeff Hardy OC
1. Your Guardian Angel

Don't You Fake It

Ch.1-Your Guardian Angel

Edge has been dating Helena; the most dominate diva in the WWE. Little does anyone know she has a secret, Edge beats her. Now someone catches on, but will Jeff Hardy be able to save her?

Note: I own none of the characters except Helena.

Helena sat in the Diva locker room preparing for her match against Melina. She was shaking thinking about what had just happened between her and Adam. She could easily defend herself against everyone in the ring and outside of it but it was something about Adam that disarmed her. She had been getting beaten for months now but she was good at hiding it. She began to cry knowing she was allowing herself to stay in this situation.

Flashback

Adam just had a match against John Cena that he lost. Helena could not accompany him to the ring because she had to get ready for match. Adam came into the Diva locker room demanding to talk to her, so she left with him. They went to Adam's locker room to talk. He looked at her and she knew what would happen, so she braced herself for the first blow. It did not come. She looked up at him, "Adam, baby, what's wrong?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I lost my match against Cena. It is all your fault." He said hitting her. His fist came in contact with her lip and she fell to the floor. She looked up at him again.

"Adam, you knew I had a match to get ready for and a meeting with McMahon. So it is not my fault. You'll have better luck next week." She said wiping blood from her lip. 'How am I going to hide this?' She thought to herself.

Adam then left the room, "We'll talk later. You have a match in five minutes." Adam said looking at her. He left the room and her there on the floor.

End Flashback

Helena hurried finishing getting ready and ran. By the time she made it from the locker room to the backstage area she was tired but she had to beat Melina and that was all that mattered at the moment. Her entrance music blasted through the arena. It was "Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate.

Her match with Melina was pretty much a blur. She remembered grabbing Melina's hair and slamming her into the ground. Then throwing her back into the ring and pinning her. Then she remembered looking and Edge was standing by the side of the ring. She knew at that moment that her night was going to be hell.

She ran from the ring and went back to the locker room. On the way she got stopped by Jeff Hardy, "Hey."

"Jeff, I can't talk. I have to go get my things and leave. I have to be ready in five minutes or Adam is going to get mad." She said panicked.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten. I haven't seen you or Matt in the longest time." She said hugging him and running away. She grabbed her things and met up with Adam. Adam was talking to Randy Orton and Johnny Nitro when she got there. Randy gave her a sad look when she entered. She always thought he knew what was going on, but he never stopped Adam and never talked to her.

Later that night Helena and Adam were in their hotel room. Helena was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Adam to get out of the shower. She knew that Adam would probably be in a better mood once he calmed down but that would be only she was beaten to his liking to make him feel better about losing. Adam came out from the bathroom he saw her sitting there and grabbed her by her hair. He threw her against the wall and began hitting her. She tried to fight back but stopped her. After about 10 minutes she was unconscious and he put her in the bed. He got a wash cloth and water to wipe her face off. He did not know what drove him to beat and he couldn't say it made him feel great but it gave him a sense of power and control. He needed that. After he was finished he got into bed with her and fell fast asleep.


	2. Close Friends and Confessions

Don't You Fake It

Ch. 2- Close Friends and Confessions

Note: I don't own them. They own themselves. You know the drill.

Ariana is Helena's real first name and is only used by her closet friends.

Helena woke up early the next morning to get ready for her day. Her head hurt and it hurt to get up. She made her way slowly to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "Oh my God. How in the name of God am I going to hide these?" she said tracing the bruises on her face. She went to work covering them. First consealer, they had to appear less colorful then they were. Them foundation, to even it all out. Then neutral colors to make the bruises less noticeable. She looked in the mirror again 'I did the best I could' she thought to herself.

Then she heard a knock on the door, "Helena, baby you in there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, baby, I'll be out in a minute." She said panicked.

"Baby, you alright?" He asked.

'Alright! Am I alright?' She thought as she said, "Yeah I'm just getting ready to hang out with Jeff and Matt today."

"Yeah have fun. Okay baby?"

"I will." She said going back to her makeup.

Jeff's room

Jeff was in his room talking to his brother about Helena, "Something is wrong. I just know it. I know it in my heart, Matt." Jeff said.

"Well as we all know I have a biased opinion about Adam. Though I do agree, Helena seems different. She was talking to me the other day and Adam walked up and she looked so scared. I mean she was calm as ever but that look in her eye made me wonder." Matt exclaimed.

"She ran past me at RAW last night. She was so panicked when I stopped her to talk. She said if she was not in Adam's car in five minutes he would be mad. " Jeff exclaimed.

"Well we can ask her if anything is wrong. She'll tell us if there is." Matt said.

"Yeah she will" Jeff said 'I hope' he thought.

Helena's Room

Helena picked out hr outfit for the day, a Black Flag t-shirt, jeans, and Vans. She threw on a HIM hat and a pair of sunglasses and ran down to the hotel lobby to wait for Jeff and Matt.

To her surprise they were down in the lobby already talking to Johnny Nitro and Randy Orton. She walked right up to them and stood there listening to the conversation. She did not want to interrupt because that would be rude. Then Jeff looked over and saw her, "Hey, Ariana, how are you?"

"I'm fine. A little sore from last night though." She said.

" Yeah my girl put you through the ringer last night. Still she was surprised when out of nowhere you speared her and then did a reverse DDT for the pin. She was amazed." Johnny said.

"Surprised? Honey I'm not the most dominate Diva in the WWE because I sit here and look pretty. Though that helps." She said and they all laughed.

"You may be the most dominant but you still don't have this." Mikie said holding up the Woman's Champion belt.

"Oh I will. Don't worry." Helena said, "I'm just happy someone other then that bitch Lita has it. That bitch was crazy."

"She also wanted you dead if I remember." Matt said.

"Yeah. See she was crazy but she also taught me a lot." Helena said.

With that Matt, Jeff, and Helena were off for their day. They walked to a restaurant to get some lunch and found a nice little one right across the street. They were seated at the far end of the place but still all these people were looking at them, "Do we really look that strange to them?" Jeff said and they all laughed.

Then a waitress came up to the table to take their orders and left. Helena sat and stared out the window and finally she just had to say it because she had decided in that moment she wanted out of her relationship with Adam, "Matt, Jeff, I have something I need to tell you but you have to promise me you won't flip out or anything." She said

"Okay?" They both said.

"Okay so over the last couple of months since I have been dating Adam…" she stopped and hung her head, " He has been be….be…beating me." She stumbled on the words.

Jeff and Matt looked at her wide eyed. They had a feeling something was wrong but they did not think she was being beaten.

"I'm so sorry, Ariana. Is there anything we can do?" Jeff asked.

"I want out and I'm going to need help." She said.

" Then we have your back." Matt said.

Then they ate lunch and continued walking. Helena knew that she would be okay but getting away from Adam was not that easy. She knew what he could do and she was scared but she was not going to let him hurt her anymore.

Later that night

Adam was sitting in their room waiting for Helena to get back. It was around nine and he was getting angrier every minute she was not back. 'She is mine.' He thought. 'She is late again. If I found out she has been doing anything with any of the Hardy's SHE IS DEAD!!!!' he thought to himself.

Helena came through the door knowing exactly what would be waiting for her. Adam got up quickly and asked her where she had been.

"I'm sorry baby but we got held up at the mall. We got swamped with people wanting autographs and all that fun stuff." She said.

Adam went over and grabbed her wrists, "Adam please no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said beginning to cry.

"Stop that crying. Wait no cry because your weak. You're nothing. You'll never be the woman Lita was." He said smacking her. His finger caught one of her lip rings and ripped it out.

Blood flowed from her lip and Adam once again smacked her. She tried to get he hands up to defend herself but Adam grabbed them. He then threw her on the ground and began kicking her. Then she saw an opportune moment and grabbed his leg and he fell hitting his head on the table. She had knocked him out and she ran from the room.

Helena ran down the hall and ran into none other then Randy Orton. When he saw her, he looked her up and down, "What happened to you?" He asked probably already knowing the answer.

"He was beating me and I knocked him out and he is on the floor in our room and I was on the way to get Jeff. Randy I need help. I can't take this anymore." She said crying, "He was mad that I was not back at 8:45 like I said I would be and then he grabbed me and told me I would never be the woman Lita was."

"Well I think your twice the woman Lita was." Matt said coming down the hall.

"How did you know I was here?" Helena asked.

" Our room is right there. We heard you." Jeff said.

"Come on in and lets get you cleaned up." Matt said ushering her into the room, "Randy, go find Adam and I don't care what you have to do, Keep him away from her." Jeff said.

"alright."

Helena was in the bathroom for over an hour cleaning off her face and icing her bruises. When she was done she climbed into bed with Jeff and fell fast asleep.


	3. Safe In The Arms of Love or Am I? Part 1

Don't You Fake It

Note: I don't own them or the WWE….you know the drill.

Ch. 3- Safe In the Arms of Love or Am I? Part 1

Jeff woke up with his arms wrapped around Helena. He lay there quietly watching her sleep. Then he looked her over, her bruises were blackish purple and her cuts were healing, "Why did he do this to you? Why did you not come to me when it first happened? I could have helped you." He said stroking her hair.

"I was afraid, Jeff. I was ashamed. Here I am the most dominant Diva and I can beat every girl that steps in my path and most guys too but when it came to Adam he could just over power me. I was so scared that if I told anyone they would think less of me." She said turning towards him and falling into his arms.

"I wouldn't have. I would have helped you." Jeff said, "Matt and I both would have helped you."

"I know but I was scared. Adam is going to be furious." She said crying.

"He is never going to touch you again." Matt said waking up, "We'll make sure of that."

Adam's room

"Where is she, Randy?" Adam screamed over the phone.

"I don't know, Adam. Where did you run her off to last night? Man, I am getting tried of vouching for you every time someone noticed a mark on her. I sick of it. I know what you do to her. And I'm mad at myself for knowing and not stopping you or protecting her." Randy said hanging up the phone.

'I'll find you, you little whore. I will.' Adam thought. 'wait I know where she is.'

Hardy's Room

Helena went to take a shower. Jeff watched get up and walk there limping slightly to one side. The side that Adam did not kick the shit out of. Jeff knew how hard Adam kicked and so did Matt. They had gained that knowledge from being in the ring with him. Helena however was not supposed to know that, she was supposed to be loved by this man, not hit.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door, "I know she is in there, Jeff. I know that little whore is in there." Adam yelled.

"Adam, leave now." Matt yelled, "She is not here and even if she were we would not hand her over to you."

"Guys, please I'll go." Helena pleaded with them, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"No we said we would protect you. So we will." Matt said.

"Helena, you whore. Get out here." Adam screamed.

"No Adam, I'm not coming out and were over. I want nothing to do with you anymore. Just leave." Helena yelled.

"Get out her, you whore." He screamed again.

"No, I will never be hurt by you again." She yelled back.

Then they heard another voice outside, "Adam, lets go. Adam before you do something you're going to regret." Randy said, "She has made up her mind and you know why she is leaving you."

"She's mine. Not Jeff's." Adam screamed.

"I've heard this before. You're beginning to sound like Kane. Remember with Lita." Randy asked.

"Yes. I loved Lita with everything I had. I thought that if I dated a Diva like her it would be her. Then it wasn't and I started beating her when I realized she would never be the woman Lita was." Adam said quietly, "But I am going to get what is mine back. I will have her."

Helena sat in Jeff's room crying, " I was never Lita. I could never be Lita. He drove her off. Well that and she wanted to leave him. I just want to feel good enough for someone." She said.

"You are good enough for someone out there and they will love you and make you feel special." Matt said.

"I hope you're right."

Jeff stood listening to the conversation. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her and he wanted to make her feel special. He would too. She was everything to him. She had been for a while and when she started dating Adam it hurt him so. But know he could be there for her and maybe one day they would fall in love.

Helena looked over at Jeff, 'I love you, Jeff' she thought, 'I just wish you could love a girl like me.'

Monday Night RAW

By now the whole locker room knew about her and Adam breaking up and him beating her. When Helena walked through the locker room door all of them looked at her, "What?" She asked.

"We all would have helped you. You're our friend. But since you were afraid then and now he wants you back, we have your back.' Mikie said.

"Thanks guys. You're great." Helena said hugging Mikie.

"I'm even in." A voice said and they all looked up at the door, "I heard and I came back."

"Amy?" Helena asked.

"The one and only. I may love Adam and all that but he should have never laid his hands on you. You also may hate me for what I did to you but can we put that aside?" Amy asked.

"Yeah we can and welcome back." Helena said hugging her.

"Good now he does not know I'm here. Actually no one does. I'm coming out with you to your match tonight because that is the first place that Adam will go to get you back." Amy said.

"Then I want any Diva who wants to, to come out and we are going to give him the beating from hell."

All of them looked at each other. They were all in.

TBC…..


	4. Safe In The Arms of Love or Am I? Part 2

Don't You Fake It

Chapter 4- Safe in the Arms or Am I? Part 2

Note: I am not the crazy, insane, promoter of woman beating; Vince McMahon. So I don't own the WWE and the wrestlers own themselves. Adam Copeland is not a woman beater. I only own Helena.

Helena liked the plan and hugged Amy for being there with her. She grabbed the rest of her clothes, put them on, and went to the ring. On her way there she grew a bit worried about the plan but she knew it might work. When she got to the backstage area she waited for her music. Amy was right by her side, "Thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome. Adam will wish he never laid a hand on you." Amy said.

"But still he has this power over me. What if I can't fight him?" Ariana asked.

"The Divas and I will be there." Amy said.

Helena's music blasted through the arena. Helena and Amy walked down the ramp together. The crowd crazy and both of them smiled and waved at the crowd. Then they climbed into the ring and Amy grabbed a microphone, "I'm back to help my friend Helena…" Then "You Think You Know Me." Blasted through the arena. Helena looked up the ramp and saw Adam heading towards the ramp.

Helena panicked. She knew she could not fight him. He had power over her like no one ever had over her before. Adam entered the ring and was face to face with Amy, "So you have come back to help Helena with what? Getting rid of me?" Adam yelled.

"You beat her Adam. You caused her pain. She is my friend and you disgusted me." Amy yelled back at him.

"Did she tell you that? Did she…" Jeff, Matt, Torrie, Maria, Victoria, Candice, Ashley, Mickie cut him off, and Melina came down to the ring. Jeff and Matt were the first to enter the ring and Adam ran towards them. Then Amy and Helena stepped in front of them, "Adam, everyone knows now what you have done. So just leave. Just go now." Helena said.

Adam looked at Matt and Jeff and walked towards them, "She will always be mine. She will never be yours. This is not over." He said walking out the ring and up the ramp.

Jeff walked towards Helena, "Why did you stop us from fighting him?"

"He beat me but doing the same thing back is just not right." She said.

Jeff looked at her, "Come here." He said pulling her into a hug, "I love you. I always have."

"I love you too." She said.

Adam watched from the top of the ramp, "This is not over."


	5. Be My Escape

Don't You Fake It

Note 1: Sorry I have not updated in a while. But with exams and such it has been hard to find the time.

Note 2: I still don't own the WWE. The wrestlers still own themselves.

Be My Escape

9:08 pm Monday October 28, 2006

Helena sat in the Diva locker room. She was finally free of Adam. Last week was the best week of her life. She and Jeff started dating, she told Adam that they were over, and felt the best in her life. Just then Maria came over, "Jeff asked me to ask you if you would like to accompany Matt and himself to the ring tonight?"

"Tell him yes. Thank you Maria." Helena said exiting the locker room.

She was on her way to find Jeff when Randy ran into her, "How are you doing? By the way I never told you how sorry I am for not helping you when I knew what was going on."

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting a savior. Just being there for me that night showed me you cared. Thanks!" Helena said skipping down the hall.

When she got to the back stage area when she saw Jeff, "Hey, baby girl." Jeff said.

"Hey lover." She said running into his arms. She was so happy when she kissed him she hardly noticed Matt standing next to him, "Hey, Matt. Sorry I did not see you there."

"So I noticed. Come here." He said pulling here into a hug, "It's just good to see you happy."

Then Jeff's music blasted through the arena. They walked out and Helena ran down the ramp to the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring while Jeff and Matt walked down the ramp and into the ring. Just then, "You Think You Know Me." Blasted through the arena. Helena looked horrified up at Edge standing at the top of the ramp, "I told you this was not over." He said walking to the ring.

Before he could even get there Jeff and Matt ran out of the ring. They told him to back off but he tried to get to Helena. She stood in shock in the middle of the ring. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, nothing. She then finally broke out of her trance, "STOP!!!!!" She yelled.

They all looked up at her, "Edge get out of here. No matter what you're not getting me back. Unlike how it was with you, I'm happy. Everything is better. So just go."

Then "Burn In My Light" blasted through the arena. Randy Orton stood at the top of the ramp, "Come on Edge lets go."

"I'm not leaving her. Not with him." Edge yelled.

"Yes you are Edge because she is my girl." Jeff yelled at him.

Then Jeff turned around to get her and she had taken off. He looked all over the arena and saw her making her way to the back of the arena. He felt bad for her. It was the first time that she really had to deal with Edge at all. Last week she had finally broken free but now she was losing again.

When Jeff turned back around Randy and Edge were gone. Matt told Jeff that they needed to get to Helena. When they got back to the backstage area they saw Randy laid out and then heard a scream for help. When they got to where it came from Edge was gone and all they saw was Helena pulling herself against the wall. She looked over at Jeff, "Help me please. Jeff help me." She yelled as she winced in pain.

Jeff picked her up and got her to the trainer. He said that she would be fine and Jeff took her back to his room. Helena sat on the bed crying, "He can still get to me. I can't get away." She cried harder and harder. It was hard for Jeff to watch and he couldn't. He went and wrapped his arms around her, "What did he say to you?"

"He wants me and he won't stop. He is going to get a match for me. Winner gets me." She cried into his chest.


	6. The True Life of Ariana Perez

Don't You Fake It

Note: I don't own them….you know the drill.

The True Life of Ariana Perez

Helena and Jeff sat on the bed for a while longer. Helena stopped crying and finally fell asleep on the bed. Jeff sat up and looked after her all night. She had a hard time sleeping though, waking up every once and a while to see if Jeff was still there. She finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep that was full of nightmares.

Dream

Ariana was walking into the arena looking for Jeff but he was no where to be found. She looked everywhere and could not find him. She had been abandoned just like she had been her whole life. Her father left her and her mother, her mother abandoned her, Adam was never there for her, and know she believed Jeff would do the same thing.

Then she heard a voice, 'He is gone. You're mine now.'

Ariana looked up to where the voice was coming from and it was Adam, 'He will lose and I will make sure you never see him again.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' Ariana screamed.

Then she felt like she was being shaken, "Baby wake up. Come on you need to wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she clung to Jeff with her life. Now she was crying, "She wanted to tell Jeff and she knew she had too. She looked up at him and he starred back at her, "Why are you so afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

"Because everyone else has." She yelled trying to start off, " My real name is not Ariana Perez, it's Ariana Trine Neilsen. My mother, Trine abandoned me when I was seven months old. My father, Victor left after my mom told him she was pregnant. I was adopted by the Perez family when I was three. They have been good to me. Then when I was in college I was raped and all my friends abandoned me. Now Adam has done the same thing to me and he is trying to get you to do it too." She said crying.

"I will never leave you. EVER!" Jeff yelled, making Ariana jump slightly, "why did you not tell me this before though?"

"It was not important then. Ariana Perez is who I became. Melina became my sister, and everyone was okay with that. You are the only other person besides Melina and Vince that know this so please keep it a secret." She pleaded.

"I will. I promise." He said kissing her. He looked deep into her eyes, " I love you Ariana Perez and I will fight for you."

With that Ariana felt safe and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She had left out one other important detail, she had another sister and if Adam found out he could get to her that way.

Author's Note: This chapter is really just filler, well at first and then I realized I could weave it into the storline. Who should Ariana's other sister be. Here are your choices, Beth Phenoix, Christie Hemme, or Ashley Masaro.


End file.
